Le jour où Izuna a failli détruire le clan Uchiha
by Neko Gina ao
Summary: Uchiha Madara aimait son frère. C'était un fait indubitable. Le problème était, qu'à cet instant précis, il ne désirait rien de plus qu'enrouler ses doigts autours du cou du petit crétin… Et le serrer jusqu'à que mort s'ensuive. Oneshot.


Que puis-je vous dire à part que c'est la première fois que j'écris un OS ?

Honnêtement, j'ai eu pas mal de difficulté à le faire tenir entre 4000 mots mais j'y suis parvenue ! Je tiens également à vous avertir que les blagues beaufs seront au rendez-vous, alors ne vous attendez pas à du sérieux.

Sur-ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

Le jour ou Izuna a failli détruire le clan Uchiha **:**

Madara soupira.

Il gémit longuement, et s'étira langoureusement alors qu'il entrouvrait un œil fatigué pour observer distraitement la lumière tremblotante que diffusait l'unique bougie de la pièce, innocemment posée sur son bureau.

Baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, il rassembla ensuite les divers papiers administratifs qu'il remplissait, en un tas désordonné, et se mit sur ses pieds en ignorant le désagréable son craquement qu'émirent ses os.

La nuit était encore jeune, constata-t-il en jetant un œil par la fenêtre. Peut-être pourrait-il aller tenir compagnie à Izuna ? Cela faisait déjà plus d'une semaine que lui et son frère n'avaient pas pu se voir en tête à tête.

Leur unique interaction de ces derniers jours s'était résumée à quelques mots échangés avant une bataille qui les opposaient au clan Senju, et qui les avaient laissé bien trop exténué pour qu'ils aient, ne serait-ce, la force de s'adresser la parole après celle-ci.

Cependant, dernièrement, le nombre de raid que lançaient les Senju contre eux avaient diminués. Il y avait donc de forte de chance qu'Izuna ne soit pas encore couché et se contente de vaquer à ses occupations dans la salle principale de leur petite maison.

Egayé par cette perspective, Madara sortit de la tente qui lui servait d'étude, et chassa d'un geste de la main les quelques papillons de nuits voletants autours des torches en encadrant l'ouverture.

Il entreprit alors de traverser le camp Uchiha d'un pas rapide.

Il ne croisa personne, slaloma entre les diverses tentes, ou bien habitations de bois rustiques, avant de finalement parvenir devant la modeste cabane en chêne dans laquelle son frère et lui vivaient.

Il fut ravit de s'apercevoir que la lumière brillait toujours à travers les deux minuscules fenêtres de l'habitation.

Son frère devait encore être réveillé, se dit-il, presque joyeusement.

Il s'apprêtait à tourner la poigner de la porte lorsque, soudain, celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volé, et une masse sombre en jaillit pour le percuter brutalement au niveau de l'abdomen, lui coupant le souffle.

Madara remarqua à peine que la porte avait été refermée par le courant d'air qu'avait produit son attaquant, avant qu'il ne s'effondre durement sur le sol poussiéreux du camp.

Choqué, l'homme eut à peine la force de redresser sa tête pour constater qu'un jeune homme, aux cheveux noirs attachés dans son dos, et aux grands yeux larmoyants, l'écrasait de tout son poids.

-I… Izuna ? Haleta Madara en reconnaissant son frère cadet.

En guise de réponse, Izuna gémit bruyamment et ajusta sa prise sur la taille de son aîné dans laquelle il enfouit sa tête.

-Niiiiiii-saaaan, geignit-il pitoyablement.

Madara roula des yeux : Pour quelqu'un dans le début de la vingtaine, Izuna pouvait parfois se comporter comme un enfant en bas-âge.

D'après Hikaku, un membre fidèle du clan et également son conseiller, il en était le seul responsable. Selon lui, Madara avait trop couvé son jeune frère. Une chose que le leader de clan ne pouvait malheureusement pas nier.

Il allait commencer à disputer Izuna lorsque le jeune homme renifla dans ses robes.

Aussitôt, Madara fondit et en oublia complètement sa première intention :

-Qu'y-à-t-il ? Roucoula-t-il d'une voix qu'il utilisait uniquement en présence de son cadet.

Il passa doucement une main dans les cheveux de son frère, et attendit que celui-ci lui réponde. Ce qui ne tarda pas :

-C'est… C'est terrible ! Hoqueta-t-il.

Ses grands yeux, déjà humides, se remplirent encore plus de larme.

Madara se tendit.

-C'est terrible ? Répéta-t-il en envisageant déjà le pire. –Que ce passe-t-il ? Quelqu'un est mort ? Va mourir ? Les Senju attaquent ?!

A chaque proposition, Izuna secouait la tête, accroissant sa nervosité de manière exponentielle à chaque fois que le jeune homme secouait la tête.

A la fin, Madara perdit patience.

-Que se passe-t-il ?! Explosa-t-il.

-Araignée, répondit Izuna, l'air sur le point de se mettre pleurer.

-A… Araignée ?

-Araignée, affirma le jeune homme en hochant la tête.

A voir son visage, celui-ci était plus que sérieux.

Une dizaine de secondes plus tard, la stupeur de Madara laissait place à l'irritation.

-Toute cette agitation pour une vulgaire _araignée_ ?! Gronda-t-il.

Et dire qu'il avait cru qu'ils étaient attaqués !

Madara se redressa, envoyant sans ménagement son jeune frère rouler au sol.

-Mais elle est énorme ! Protesta l'adolescent.

-Mais oui, bien sûr, ironisa l'ainé.

-Si tu ne me crois pas, va voir par toi-même !

-J'y compte bien !

Se moquant ouvertement du comportement enfantin d'Izuna, Madara n'hésita pas une seconde à gravir les deux marches du perron.

Ensuite, ouvrit la porte, puis la referma violement une fraction de seconde plus tard.

-Ok, déclara-t-il froidement en se retournant vers son frère, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fais ?

-Rien !

-Rien ? Comme la fois ou tu avais mis de la teinture rose dans mon shampoing ?!

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres d'Izuna à cette mention. Surement se souvenait-il de la fois ou son frère avait dû accomplir toutes ses taches quotidiennes de chef de clan, et ce, avec des cheveux aussi roses que des cerisiers en fleurs.

Beaucoup d'Uchiha avaient eu du mal à retenir leur ricanement sur son passage ce jour là.

-Au moins tu as été populaires auprès filles pour une fois, pépia Izuna en gloussant au souvenir de toutes les fillettes, et même garçonnets, qui s'étaient retrouvés émerveillés par la nouvelle coloration du ninja, et qui avaient insistés pour la toucher.

Madara s'apprêtait à envoyer une réplique bien sentie au petit impertinent qui osait se moquer de lui, lorsqu'un coup dur sur la porte de leur maison faillit faire faire sortir le battant de ses gonds.

Les deux frères se jetèrent un regard alarmé.

-Est-ce que c'était… Commença Izuna pour immédiatement glapir au moment ou un second coup, encore plus fort, retentit.

\- _Ça_ veut sortir, réalisa Madara avec horreur.

Sans réfléchir, il attrapa le bras de son frère et l'entraina sous le perron où il se plaqua dos à sa porte, forçant son frère à l'imiter.

Les chocs s'enchainèrent, mais aucun des deux ne céda.

-Mer…ci Nii-s…an, ahana Izuna, la voix entrecoupée par les coups dans leurs dos. –Maintenant nous sommes coincés ici à indéfiniment !

-Que veux-tu que je fasse ?! Rétorqua Madara, je ne peux pas laisser ce monstre se balader librement dans l'enceinte du camp !

-Ah bon ? Tu l'as dit toi-même pourtant non ? Ce n'est _qu'une_ araignée.

-Araignée ? _Araignée_ ?! Ne fait pas le malin maintenant ! Tu as vu la taille de cette chose ?! C'est un dinosaure !

Derrière eux, un rugissement à glacer le sang fit trembler les fondations de leur maison.

-Oh dieu… Bredouilla Izuna en palissant.

Ses mains se crispèrent sur le panneau de bois.

-Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû tenter une invocation au hasard, ajouta-t-il.

-Tu as _quoi_ ?! Hurla Madara.

Il était livide : Comment son frère avait-il pu être aussi inconscient ?! Le connaissant, il avait dû voler le premier rouleau d'invocation qui lui était passé sous la main dans la réserve de la bibliothèque du clan.

Rien qu'à cette pensée, il n'était plus livide, mais blême de rage.

Une chose que son frère remarqua instantanément :

-Ne fait pas cette tête, se plaignit-il, je voulais invoquer un mignon petit animal. Une loutre par exemple ! Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir quand-même ?

Le regard assassin que lui adressa Madara lui indiqua que si, justement, il lui en voulait. Offensé, le jeune homme voulut répondre, mais se vit coupé par une voix trahissant toute la confusion dont pouvait faire preuve une personne :

-Madara-sama ? Izuna-sama ?

D'un même mouvement les deux frères tournèrent la tête vers le nouveau arrivant qui s'avéra être Hikaku, le fidèle conseiller de Madara.

Comme à son habitude, l'homme avait noué ses cheveux bruns en deux queues de cheval, une sur le sommet de sa tête et l'autre au niveau de sa nuque. Il abordait une expression perdue qui se changea en perplexité lorsqu'un énième coup de fit trembler la porte.

Probablement avait-il été attiré par le bruit.

-Il y a un problème ? S'enquit-il.

-Non, non, tout roule, s'exclama Izuna avec un sourire tordu, il n'y à aucun problème, ou d'araignée titanesque, qui risque de tous nous tuer avant d'injecter son venin dans nos veine pour liquéfier nos organes, et ensuite nous vider cul-sec.

-Pardon ?

-L'araignée va nous sucer si elle nous attrape.

- _Pardon ?!_

 _-_ Elle…

-Izuna, par tous les dieux ! La ferme ! Vociféra Madara qui luttait actuellement contre la plus grosse migraine à laquelle il ait jamais eu affaire.

Et dire qu'il pensait que les maux de tête provoqués par le mangekyo sharingan étaient douloureux… A quel point avait-il été éloigné de la vérité ?

Etait-ce cela la véritable souffrance ? Celle d'avoir un idiot pour frère ?

Un autre coup, toujours plus fort que les précédents, menaça des les envoyer à terre. Les yeux d'Hikaku s'écarquillèrent :

-Je vais vous aider ! S'écria-t-il en se précipitant vers eux.

Reconnaissant, Madara s'apprêtait à le remercier lorsque l'homme trébucha sur ses propres pieds et s'étala au sol.

Rien de tout cela n'aurait été très grave si Hikaku, pour éviter la chute, ne s'était pas rattrapé à son leader qu'il avait entrainé avec lui.

Désormais privé de l'aide de son frère, Izuna résista à deux chocs supplémentaires, puis se vit littéralement éjecté de ses appuis lorsque la porte de leur maison vola en éclat.

Des morceaux de bois tranchant tombèrent autour d'eux, et les ninjas se virent obligés de plaquer leurs mains sur leur tête pour ne pas se faire blesser.

-Hikaku ! Espèce d'idiot, gémit Izuna au moment même ou un grondement sourd, suivit d'étranges sons de cliquetis, se faisaient entendre.

Les trois hommes se raidirent. Avec une nervosité presque palpable, il se tournèrent lentement vers l'entrée de la maison.

Quatre paires d'yeux jaunes brillèrent dans la pénombre, et une araignée de taille démesurée, à l'abdomen gonflé, aux pattes velues, et aux crochets tranchant ainsi que dentelées, émergea de l'habitation.

Madara se refusa d'admettre qu'il avait glapit en la voyant de si près.

-Ooooh… Fit Hikaku à ses cotés, l'air sur le point de défaillir.

L'arachnide sortit alors de la maison, et darda ses yeux dans leur direction, tirant un frisson aux shinobis.

Si elle décidait de les attaquer, il ne répondrait de plus rien, songea Madara. Pas question que cette horreur s'approche à moins de cinq pieds de sa personne. Ou encore de celle d'Izuna.

Finalement, l'araignée parut se lasser de les observer, et se détourna avant de soudainement foncer vers le centre du camp en zigzagant entre les tentes.

Cinq secondes plus tard, des cris perçant déchiraient la nuit.

-Oh merde, lâcha Izuna.

Pour une fois, Madara ne trouva pas force de le corriger car, en effet, la situation venait de prendre un tournant dramatique en un temps record.

-Nous devons empêcher cette chose de causer des dégâts ! S'exclama-t-il en se levant d'un bond.

A peine eut-il dit ça, que les hurlements doublaient en intensité, et étaient suivi de sons de vaisselle brisée.

-De faire plus de dégâts tu veux dire, toussota Izuna.

Le regard que lui envoya alors son frère le convainquit de se taire.

-Le temps n'est pas à la plaisanterie, grogna Madara. Il faut arrêter cette chose avant qu'elle ne détruise complètement le camp !

Hikaku et son frère hochèrent la tête. Ensuite, comme un seul homme, ils prirent en chasse l'araignée géante, actuellement occupée à semer le chaos dans le clan.

Les gens hurlaient, les enfants pleuraient et, au centre de tout cela, l'arachnide rugissait avec férocité tandis qu'elle s'évertuait à piétiner tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée.

Alors qu'ils accouraient en direction de la source de tout leur problème, Madara vit une vieille femme tenter de se précipiter sur une tente détruite pour voir sa progression interrompue par ce qui semblait être sa petite fille.

L'Uchiha la reconnu comme l'ancienne sénile que tous surnommaient « Grand-mère » car personne, ni même elle, ne se souvenaient de son nom.

-Mes artichouts ! Mes artichouts ! Disait-elle.

-Mais on s'en fou de tes artichauts ! Lui hurlait sa petite fille. -Il n'y avait pas papy dedans ?!

-C'est biene ce que jou dis ! Y'avait un legoume la-dedans !

Leurs voix s'effacèrent avec la distance.

-Wow, elle est vraiment folle, commenta Izuna.

-Pas autant que l'idiot qui à raté son invocation ! Rétorqua de manière acerbe Madara.

-Oh, c'est bon ! Je voulais juste invoquer une loutre.

-Mais tu vas la boucler avec ta loutre ?!

-Non.

L'ex-tête de clan dû faire preuve de tout le sang froid qu'il possédait pour ne pas commencer à étrangler son frère.

-Je te jure, maugréa-t-il en sautant par-dessus une marmite renversée, si tu n'étais pas mon frère, je t'aurais assommé à l'heure qu'il est.

-Madara-sama, intervint Hikaku, êtes-vous en train de dire que tout cela est de la faute d'Izuna-sama ?

-Malheureusement oui, cracha Madara avant de faire un dérapage contrôlé lorsqu'un corps lui passa au-dessus de la tête.

Les trois hommes marquèrent un brusque arrêt.

Devant eux, levée sur quatre de ses huit pattes, se tenait l'araignée actuellement occupée à secouer entre ses mandibules, et en tout sens, un courageux Uchiha qui avait tenté de l'attaquer.

Celui-ci subit le même sort que son prédécesseur, et fut envoyé valser au loin.

Loin de se décourager, un autre ninja, cette fois une femme commença à effectuer des signes de mains que Madara reconnu comme ceux du katon.

-NON ! Cria-t-il en déconcentrant la kunoïchi. –Ne fais pas ça ! Tu veux bruler le camp ?!

-Madara-sama ? Murmura la femme.

Une patte de l'araignée fusa dans sa direction, et elle fut forcée de battre en retraite pour ne pas finir blessée.

Elle atterrit à ses cotés, et le fixa avec de grand yeux tandis que les courageux Uchiha affrontant l'araignée semblaient enfin remarquer son arrivé.

Aussitôt des dizaines de « _Madara-sama !_ » retentirent au centre du campement, lui donnant immédiatement un mal de tête.

-Que se passe-t-il ?! Demanda un homme en se jetant au sol lorsque qu'un piquet de tente que projeta l'arachnide manqua de le rompre la nuque.

-J'ai essayé d'invoquer une loutre ! S'exclama joyeusement Izuna.

-Hein ?

Ce fut tout ce que réussi à dire un ninja se trouvant à la gauche d'Hikaku avant de se prendre un banc en pleine face.

Madara éprouva l'irrépressible envie de se fracasser le crâne contre un mur.

Malheureusement, il n'en avait pas le temps : Il était le leader du clan. Il devait reprendre le contrôle de la situation !

Il y avait vraiment des fois où il haïssait son rôle de meneur.

-Très bien ! Tonna-t-il à travers les beuglements de l'araignée. –Nous allons devoir tuer ce monstre au plus vite ! A l'exception des katons, tous les coups sont permit !

Les Uchiha hochèrent silencieusement la tête. Une seconde plus tard, ils passaient à l'attaque.

En temps normal, même sans leurs techniques de feu, il leur aurait fallut environs une dizaine de secondes pour se débarrasser de l'horreur ambulante qui ravageait leurs maisons.

Or, la créature à laquelle ils avaient affaire était tellement hideuse que beaucoup de shinobi répugnaient à l'approcher. Madara le premier.

Comment une chose aussi inesthétique pouvait-elle exister ?

S'il y avait un dieu, ou une quelconque puissance supérieure ayant créé un tel monstre, alors à sa mort, Madara irait lui dire de but en blanc de ce qu'il pensait de ses créations.

-Nous n'avons plus de kunaïs ni shurikens ! S'exclama soudain un Uchiha.

En effet : Toutes leurs armes se trouvaient derrière leur ennemi dont les nombreux yeux jaunes leur faisaient clairement comprendre qu'ils souffriraient s'il tentait de se glisser dans son dos.

Ce fut Izuna qui régla le problème :

Avec un cri de guerre, il s'empara d'une poêle qui trainait au sol, et l'abattit sur le crâne de l'araignée qui s'en retrouva sonnée.

Madara se demanda ce qu'il avait raté dans l'éducation de son petit frère.

Un instant plus tard, il s'interrogea sur les raisons qui le poussaient à défendre son clan lorsque ceux-ci imitèrent Izuna et se mirent à lancer tout ce qui leur passait sous la main.

A savoir, des casseroles, des louches, des assiettes, et même un des chats du camp.

-Madara-sama, attention ! S'écria soudain la voix d'Hikaku.

Abasourdis par ce dont il était témoin, il ne s'était pas aperçu que l'araignée géante lui fonçait désormais dessus, et se retrouva bien démunis lorsque celle-ci l'envoya à terre.

Elle voulut ensuite lui trancher la gorge à l'aide de ses immenses mandibules, mais s'en vit empêcher par Madara qui, par reflexe, les attrapa, utilisant toute sa force pour ne pas terminer décapité.

Piégé sous elle par deux pattes velues qui le maintenant au sol, une seule et même pensée défilait dans l'esprit du shinobi :

« _Beurk, beurk, beurk, beurk, beurk !_ » Suivit de la phrase « _Elle me touche ! Cette horreur me touche !_ »

Avec un grondement furieux, l'araignée força davantage sur ses mandibules.

Madara réalisa alors, avec épouvante, que s'il ne faisait rien il allait terminer sa vie sous les mâchoires d'une araignée titanesque qui allait, comme Izuna l'avait dit, lui injecter du venin dans ses veines pour ensuite le vider tout ses fluides et organes qui seraient alors liquéfiés.

Une fin hautement indigne.

Peu enthousiaste à l'idée de finir sa vie de manière aussi pathétique, il banda donc ses muscles et poussa davantage, allant même jusqu'à grogner comme un animal tant l'effort était pénible.

Il était d'ailleurs tellement focalisé sur l'arachnide, qu'il remarqua à peine son frère trainer avec lui un membre du clan spécialisé dans les techniques de type terre

C'est pour cela que, lorsqu'un immense mur de terre s'éleva soudainement derrière lui, éclipsant la lumière de la lune, il se raidit brièvement, se demandant en quoi faire cela allait lui porter assistance.

Il obtint sa réponse lorsqu'Izuna bondit en l'air, parut concentrer du chakra dans un de ses poings, et le claqua durement dans le mur, déclenchant un éboulement.

-Tu ne suceras pas mon frère ! Rugit le jeune adulte tandis que des rochers de différentes tailles tombaient sur l'insecte, l'ensevelissant dessous.

Par reflexe, Madara se protégea le visage.

Bien lui en prit : Une pierre vint s'écraser sur la tête de l'araignée, la faisant littéralement voler en éclat et aspergeant généreusement Madara d'un liquide verdâtre et nauséabond de la tête au pied.

L'homme de pu que gémir de dégout, puis hoqueter au moment où poids du monstre, désormais mort, l'écrasa.

Il commençait à suffoquer lorsque quelqu'un l'attrapa sous les aisselles et le tira de sous l'arachnide.

Izuna lui sourit brillamment, et lui tendit une main secourable dont il se saisit avec reconnaissance.

-Dégoutant, se plaignit son frère en se retrouvant lui aussi couvert de sang vert.

-Madara-sama, dieu sois loué vous êtes sauf ! Déclara Hikaku, soulagé, en accourant dans sa direction, suivit par d'autres Uchiha.

Bien qu'heureux de le voir en vie, ils gardèrent tout de même leur distance, probablement repoussé par le liquide dont était couvert leur chef.

Madara hocha sèchement la tête, puis se passa une main dans ses cheveux pour constater avec déplaisir qu'eux aussi était salis par les fluides de l'araignée.

Il allait lui falloir _des heures_ pour enlever tout ça.

Il allait forcer Izuna à le faire pour lui. C'était de sa faute après tout s'il était dans cette situation !

-Tout le monde va bien ? Demanda-t-il alors d'une voix rauque.

-Nous allons bien, oui, soupira un ninja dans la masse.

Des murmures d'assentiments virent approuver ses paroles, et Madara se tourna vers son frère pour lui ordonner de se débarrasser du monstre, mais s'aperçut que le regard de celui-ci était rivé sur la créature.

-Nii-san… Commença-t-il d'une voix chevrotante.

-Quoi ? Gronda l'homme.

Izuna déglutit :

-C'était une femelle…

-Et alors ?

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme lui désigna l'abdomen de l'arachnide. Abdomen d'où s'échappait une myriade de petites araignées de la taille de mygales, qui se répandaient dans l'enceinte du clan dont les occupants se remirent aussitôt à hurler.

A cet instant précis, Madara comprit : Comprit qu'ils allaient vraiment devoir brûler le camp.

.

oOo

.

Cinq années plus tard, et deux ans après la mort d'Izuna, Madara était occupé à finir de classer les derniers documents de la journée tandis que, derrière son bureau, Senju Hashirama achevait de remplir des papiers administratifs.

Epuisé par ce travail ennuyeux et fastidieux, l'Uchiha allait annoncer à son ami qu'il avait terminé, lorsque son regard tomba sur la chose qui courait sur le bureau de l'Hokage.

Les yeux écarquillés, il la fixa un long moment avec une horreur croissante jusqu'à qu'Hashirama finisse par la remarquer à son tour :

-Oh ! S'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire. –Araignée du soir : Espoir ! Je vais la mettre dehors. Madara, passe-moi le chiffon sur l'étagère à ta gauche pour que je puisse l'attraper s'il-te-plaît… Madara ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Hey ! Madara ?!

Un grand cri, suivit du son d'une déflagration, résonna dans toute la tour de l'Hokage.

.

oOo

.

Lorsque Tobirama arriva sur les lieux de l'incendie, accompagné par toute une équipe de ninja spécialisé en suiton, il ne s'attendait surement pas à trouver son frère prostré devant la tour enflammée.

L'homme marmonnait des paroles incompréhensibles ou les mots « Papiers importants » et « ma vie est ruiné » pouvaient parfois être discernés à travers tout ce charabia, tandis qu'Uchiha Madara se contentait d'observer le feu, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Il y avait quelque chose de tellement semblable à la satisfaction dans son regard que Tobirama sentit les poils de son échine se hérisser.

-Mais que s'est-il passé ici ?! Rugit-il.

A sa grande surprise, ce ne fut pas son frère qui lui répondit, mais le leader des Uchiha lui-même.

Ce qu'il lui déclara ensuite choqua tous les shinobis présents :

-Il y avait une araignée, dit-il tandis que les flammes dansaient dans ses yeux. –Mais ne vous inquiétez-pas… Tout va bien maintenant.

* * *

Et voilà !

J'espère que cet Os vous aura au moins tiré un sourire.

Si c'est le cas, alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions en commentaire.


End file.
